Generally, in a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, a remote controller switches between a state where an image for digital broadcasting is displayed on a screen of a monitor and a state where a menu image for a user to perform various operations is displayed on the screen.
In a data television broadcast display device discussed in Patent Document 1, a screen of a display device is divided into a television image window, an advertising information window, a menu window, and a data broadcast window. In the data television broadcast display device, a graphic processor capable of three-dimensionally deforming an image is used so that three-dimensional display of various images is performed. Thus, a user interface is improved.
[Patent Document 1] JP 11-146299 A